The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing a bag or liner in a container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes a replaceable scented retainer element which serves the dual function of: (1) maintaining the bag secured around the rim of a container; and (2) masking any malodor associated or generated by the contents of the container. The bag retaining apparatus is secured to the container and prevents the mess and hassle that occurs when a bag falls into the container.
Containers, such as waste receptacles for disposing of trash, come in a variety of sizes. Garbage bags or container liners used in such receptacles also come in a variety of sizes, and use of a bag that is not properly sized for the container will oftentimes result in a mess. If the bag fails to properly secure around the outside rim of the container, garbage will spill out, causing the outside of the bag or container to become soiled with unpleasant and offensive smelling waste. An additional mess often ensues when one has to reach inside the container full of garbage to retrieve the top of the bag. Not only do the hands get dirty, clothing may get soiled and garbage is oftentimes spilled. If the bag to be used is much larger than the container, there is a large amount of excess bag hanging outside of the container. Such excess baggage is not only unsightly and cumbersome to handle, but is also wasteful, costly and ultimately harmful to the environment. Even when a bag is the correct size for the trash container, the bag sometimes falls into the container when garbage is dropped in. This results in waste being dumped directly into the unlined container, further causing the container to become caked with an unsanitary and noxious residue.
Another problem is; the constant presence of malodor generated by the waste in trash containers. Whether caused by the trash contained within the trash liner, or the residue left in, on or around the container, the offensive and oftentimes noxious odor can permeate the surrounding areas where the containers are kept. While covering the container is helpful in containing the spread of such malodor, the covers are often designed to be loose-fitting, or are discarded altogether for ease of handling and disposing of trash. Moreover, any spillage or left-over residue of waste on the container will continue to ferment and cause unpleasant malodor.
Many remedies have been previously presented in an attempt to cover up or eliminate the presence of malodor associated with trash containers. In some waste receptacles, deodorizing scent dispensers have been secured to the base or covers of the containers to help mask the unpleasant odor. In others, the liners themselves are designed with fragrance-emitting strips or other means incorporated therein. In still another known device, a liner dispenser is secured to the base of the container which is optionally scented. While these devices have all been reasonably successful in helping to mask malodor, none address the underlining problem of spillage which is oftentimes the cause of the malodor.
Remedies have also been attempted to prevent spillage of waste by better securing the trash bags in the waste receptacles, but none have heretofore sought to address the continuing presence of the malodor caused by the trash. For instance, one such remedy has been to tape the trash bags to the container. This is very time-consuming and offers no solution to the malodor created by the waste. Moreover, the tape is typically not reusable, and oftentimes results in ripping the bag when it is time to remove the tape to empty the container. Another attempted remedy is to tie the bag when there is an excess amount of baggage hanging over the rim. Still another is to secure the bag to the container using a large elastic band extending, therearound. Again, these remedies do not address the issue of the noxious odors created by the waste. Also, these are sometimes daunting tasks for people with arthritic conditions or for kids, whose chores often include taking out the garbage.
A more recent remedy which solves many of the above problems is the use of a liner cinch similar to that found in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,088, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. He re again, however, the means provided for securing the trash liner to the rim of the trash container does not incorporate or contemplate any means for addressing the issue of malodor created by the waste being disposed of. Other holding devices for securing such container liners in waste receptacles can also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,186; 5,911,335; 5,987,708; 6,286,706 and 6,606,717, but none of these devices provide any mechanism for addressing the continuing presence of the offensive malodor associated with the trash.
While separate remedies for the problems of waste spillage and the associated malodor are available, incorporating such conventional remedies obviously requires timely and costly use of multiple spill prevention and malodor devices, or separate methods to address these problems; this is extremely inefficient. Hence, it is evident that there is a distinct need for a low-cost, efficient and easy-to-use alternative which will simultaneously address both the underlying problems of waste spillage and the offensive and unpleasant malodor associated therewith. It is with this in mind that I have developed the present invention as hereafter described and claimed.